


One More Birthday Present

by paranormalcy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: Wrench asks you to get some parts for his second Wrench Jr. and you surprise him with a ‘late’ birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> According to Ubisoft Wrench tells everyone his birthday is April 1st, but it's actually April 4th - whether he does that because of traumatic memories or he just wishes he was born on April Fools Day however...

The door slides open and you pass through, balancing the box on your arm haphazardly, it slides shut behind you and you start descending into the room below. "Wrench! You better be down there or so help me-"

"Yeah, what's up?" a distorted, almost robotic, sounding voice replies, "did you get the parts I asked for?"

"No, not yet, fucking hell, Wrench-" you roll your eyes, "I only left twenty minutes ago, you're asking me to complete a heist and you expect it to be done? Fuck no, I just brought you something." By now you're standing a few feet away from him.

He glances at you over his shoulder, "donuts?" he asks, clocking sight of the box in your hands.

Your lips twitch up and you cross to stand next to him at his workbench, everyone else in the room - Josh, Sitara, Marcus - all eyeing you curiously. You shrug, "a present." You see something flash across his visor but it's gone before you have a chance to process what it is.

You open the box to show him the donuts inside, he watches you, his Adam's apple bobbing - nervous, you can tell - "how did you know?" he asks.

"That these are your favorites?" that's not what he's asking, you shrug, "you always grab the same type, figured I'd distract you while I go looting then you don't call me every five minutes demanding to know how much longer it'll-"

"Wrench. Jr is very important to me-"

"Mm," you smile, "which one?"

At this Josh groans in disgust and turns his attention back to his coding, adjusting his hood slightly to shadow his face more than usual. Marcus sighs loudly and puts his earbuds in, shaking his head. He doesn't wanna hear it either. Sitara just rolls her eyes and continues working on her new sketches for the merch line.

"Both," Wrench says, his visor flashing a wink your way. 

Your lips twitch up as you shake your head. You pluck one of the donuts out of the box and Wrench tries to grab it out of your hand, you move out of his way and his fingers graze your wrist leaving oil marks in their wake. "Wash your hands," you tell him with a scowl.

He grabs a dirty rag and wipes them then tries to grab for the donut again, "you said they're mine-"

"This one's mine," you tell him, taking a bite to prove it.

"I'll still eat it," he threatens, "I don't care that you bit it, it's still good-"

You lick across the top of it then offer him it, he hesitates, "yeah didn't think so," you smile, "I'll call you when I get those parts." He nods slightly and turns back to his work, you close the donut box and tuck them safely out of the way for later then cross back to the stairway, taking another bite of your donut as you walk.

~~

Your breath shakes as you turn the corner, the cops still hard on your tail. Normally they're easy to shake, just drive around a few blocks, get them cut off a few times, change a few traffic lights, maybe blow a pipe. You hit the call button on your phone, quickly putting it on speaker phone as he answers, your phone flies out of your hand and hits the passenger side window as you desperately swerve. "Did you get it?"

"Wrench!" The phone lands on the seat beside you and you reach over to try to grab it, a van cuts you off and you veer desperately to the side, the phone forgotten as you scream in panic.

"What the hell am I listening to right now?" Wrench asks, "you meet someone nice at the depo and decide to take them for a ride instead?"

"For fuck sake Wrench!" You yell, your frustration clear in your voice, "I need-"

"What are those sirens?" he asks, "did you get caught?!"

"No!" You insist, "maybe, kinda-" you huff out a sigh, "cops are on me, get to your garage, I've got the parts in a van on my way to you right now-"

"Shake the fucking cops first!" He yells.

"What do you think I'm fucking doing?!" You turn hard into a parking lot, go up a floor and park up behind another van, cutting the engine, then slide down in the seat until you're hidden and wait. 

The sound of sirens grows quieter with every passing minute, and eventually, everything goes completely silent, save for your heartbeat and soft breaths. You honestly think Wrench has hung up on you until you hear your name followed by a string of curses and, "tell me you're alright, for the love of fuck-"

"Just having a rest, dear," you roll your eyes, pushing yourself back into your seat to glance around. There's no sign of anyone; the cops have actually gone, "cops are stupid, hid in a multi story parking lot."

"Sweet! I'm nearly at the garage if you wanna start making your way there."

"Is Josh with you?" you ask, starting up the van again, he tells you he isn't and you smile, hands resting on the steering wheel, you glance at your phone on the seat beside you, "happy birthday, Wrench."

"How did you know?" he asks quietly.

"I found out some stuff about you during a job a few weeks ago - not your name, don't worry - I just noticed that you've been lying about it being the 1st," you reply, worrying your lip, you hope he won't get too pissed off with you, "I should've said something but I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry-"

"No, no," he sighs, "thank you- for the donuts, I uh..." a hesitation, "I've been lying to people about it for a really long time, it felt pretty nice to have something good happen on my birthday for once, yknow? I have a lot of bad memories of this day and you've given me a good one, so... thanks."

Your lips quirk into a smile, "I'm glad," you start making your way out of the lot and back onto the street, Wrench talking away about the work he's going to do on Wrench. Jr 2.0 - apparently still a working name - from the phone beside you. He has a  _ game plan _ , he insisted.

"Well let's hope I grabbed the right parts, huh?" you say, trying to pay attention to the traffic laws so you don't get pulled over by the cops.

"That's what she said," you can hear the amusement in his voice and in your mind you can already see the tilde and caret he's likely wearing on his visor. A wink. Your lips twitch up, shaking your head.

"One day someone is gonna slap you and I really hope I'm there to see it," you tell him, "it'll be  _ priceless _ ."

"I'd like the see them try," he says, "I dunno if you've noticed but my face is covered in spikes-"

"Guess I'll just have to get you out of that mask and do it myself," you tell him.

"Ha! Go on and try."

~~

The garage door clatters closed behind you, the van shaking as Wrench starts ransacking the back, you hop down and walk around to watch him in time to see him pull out a knife and start cutting open boxes. "Oh baby," he pulls out some kind of circuit board and starts looking it over. 

You worry your lip leaning against the open door, "did I do good?"

He glances at you, "did you do-" he shakes his head, "do you have a praise kink? Want me to indulge you?" You can feel your skin starting to warm up, your cheeks flushing, "you're blushing-"

"I know, just tell me if I fucked up or if I grabbed the-"

"You grabbed the right part," he laughs, recalling what you'd said on the drive back, "you did a good job, congrats, you're not  _ totally  _ inept."

You cross your arms over your chest and continue to watch as he starts examining the circuit board again, "you can go now," he tells you. You linger and he sighs, setting it down, "what is it?"

You swallow hard and climb into the van to grab his hand, you lead him over to his work space while he complains behind you. "What are you doing? Y/N- I've gotta-" you turn towards him and put your hands on his chest, under his spiky vest, pushing him back against the workbench, you can see his Adam's apple bobbing again. "Fuck-"

"Wrench," you breathe, "I have another birthday present for you," he blinks at you with his wide eyes, you lick your lips, "if you want it."

"Wow you really do have a praise kink, huh?" he mumbles.

"Wrench," you swallow hard, leaning in to press your mouth against his ear through his hood, your breath shaking slightly as you breathe, "I wanna blow you."

" _ Fuck _ ."

"Please?" You bite your lip, eyes scanning the face plate for any sort of sign, your ears trying to pick up on any changes in his breathing. Just...  _ anything _ .

After a few moments he sags slightly against the bench, "you deserve better than me," he shakes his head slightly, " _ so _ much better."

"Why?" you breathe, your hand sliding under his hood, around the back of his neck, fingers lightly playing with his hair. He catches your wrist and pulls your hand away, keeping hold of your arm.

"I'm a fucking hurricane," he breathes hurriedly, "I'm a nuclear bomb, a fuck up with a capital F and an exclamation point-" you shake your head, "Y/N, I can't-"

"I'm fucked up too," you breathe, "you know I am, you're the only one who knows I'm depressed," your voice cracks, "the only one who knows about what happened on the Golden Gate Bridge last month."

He shakes his head, "and I'll make you  _ worse- _ "

"You make me  _ better _ ," you insist, "you make me smile when I'm hopeless, fuck Wrench, that's more than enough proof that you're not going to break me. I can take it, I can take being with you."

He worries his lip for a moment, you let out a shaky breath and pull away from him, accepting that nothing is going to happen, "what did you wanna do to me again?" he asks quietly. 

You glance back at him, "blow you." 

He shrugs off the vest and drops it onto his workbench, you step back into his arms, pressing yourself against him, "I want you," he breathes, his hands holding your hips, "goddammit, I-" his voice shakes slightly, "I just wanted to get the fucking robot ready and now I'm half hard and- was it the cops?" he asks, "the adrenaline? Is that what got you fired up? It's not me- it can't be me it's-"

Your lips twitch up, cutting off the rest of his rambling sentences by popping the button on his jeans, "I want you," he breathes again, more needy this time, his hands more insistent as they tug at your belt. 

You catching his hands, tutting as you shake your head, amused smile still firmly on your lips, "nuh uh- that's for dessert," a low groan slips from his obscured lips as you lower yourself to your knees, hands firmly gripping his jeans and yanking them downwards. He's wearing red boxers covered in pentagrams - you should've figured; it's the same pattern you could see through one of the rips in his jeans - he shifts in front of you, moving to lean against the bench a little better. You look up at him through your eyelashes and he's watching you with wide blinking circle eyes, "I need you to talk a lot, I can't see your face-"

"I'm, uh-" he hesitates, then sighs in defeat, quietly admitting "I can get pretty loud so you'll know." You hum and lean in, holding his hips steady as you nip and suck at the skin around his tattooed hips, he takes a shaking breath as you trail across to the word written across his stomach in scrawling letters - his own name, it's almost narcissistic - and leave hot desperate kisses along the lettering, your own breath heavy with lust.

Your fingers curl into the sides of his boxers and tug down, his mostly-hard cock springing free, your mouth leaves a wet trail as you slowly work your way down to the base, kissing up the side of the shaft while Wrench whimpers your name. You can feel him growing harder with every moment your lips are against his skin and you can't help but feel smug over your effect on him.

Your fingers wrap around the base of his cock, holding it steady as you shift in front of him and take in the sight. He's bigger than you were expecting; a good seven or eight inches and a decent girth too. You lick a stripe up the underside, eyes widening slightly as you find a piece of metal just below the head, you sit back and look up at him, "you have a dick piercing?"

"Yeah, if you're into piercings I have more than just that one - maybe I'll let you see 'em sometime," he sounds breathless though it's harder to tell through the mask. 

You smirk, "and maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

He curses, hips bucking forward; he's desperate for any friction he can get from the fingers you still have around the base of his cock. You just chuckle in response and lean in again, lips encircling the tip. You take him into your mouth far enough that you can tease his piecing, just enough that when pre-cum starts leaking from his slit it lands directly on your tongue. You moan around him, eyes fluttering closed as you slowly take him further into your mouth, his panting whimpers turning very quickly into low groans of pleasure. 

You pull back and take a big breath in through your nose before sinking down as far as you can, a shockingly high pitched whine comes from Wrench and your eyes squeeze shut, warmth pooling between your legs at the thought that you can do that to him. You try to keep him deep in your throat as your head bobs, only pulling back when you need to suck a breath through your nose or when the aching in your jaw is too much. The noises you're managing to draw out of Wrench spur you on, the delicious sounds of ecstasy as he loses himself completely, not only is his entire world suddenly between his legs but it's alarmingly close to exploding. 

"Fuck, Y/N, I'm gonna- I can't-" the rest of his thought gets cut off by a loud cry, his cock twitches in your mouth and hot sticky spurts start spilling down your throat, you pull back, still sucking on his cock's head, tongue teasing the piercing as you swallow around him. His orgasm lasts a lot longer than you're expecting it to, drawn out by your continued teasing. Your hands press against his twitching stomach muscles as he slumps forward, tongue circling him one last time to clean him up before you pull off completely. 

He looks completely spent, his mask showing double less-than-three hearts as he watches you get to your feet, he shifts further onto the bench and just sits, trying to catch his breath. You bite your lip and watch him for a moment before stepping closer and asking, "do you know it's doing that?"

"What's doing what?" he asks, completely bewildered.

"Your mask," you breathe, "it's got hearts on it." Double exclamation points appear showing his surprise, then quickly turn into double X's - he's embarrassed. "I think it's cute," you tell him quickly, before echoing your earlier question, "did I do good?"

"Hell fucking yes you did," he says, hands settling on your waist, "give me a second to not  _ die  _ and then I'll pay you back, alright? I  _ hate  _ being in sexual debt." 

"Only if you want to-"

" _ Oh _ , I want to."

You laugh breathlessly, fingers going to unbuckle your belt, "or you could just finger me," you push your jeans down along with your panties, "I bet you're really good with your hands," you take a half step forward and settle your own hands on his chest, eyes burning with intensity, your lips twitch into a smirk, and he gulps.

"I  _ am  _ pretty handy-"

"That line was awful, I'm leaving-" he wraps an arm around you as you go to move away, pulling you tight against his chest, you start laughing, fingers sprawling against the skull on his hoodie, "seriously, though, that  _ was  _ awful, Wrench, try harder."

"It worked, though, didn't it? I mean, you're in my arms now," he says with a chuckle.

"Mm," your lips twitch into an amused smile, "that may be true but you're still not making any moves and my pussy is dripping onto your thigh-"

" _ Hot _ ."

Your eyes scan his face plate, your lip trapped between your teeth, you hum, smiling, "this is the part where I'd kiss you," you admit, hesitating as you gage his reaction, "I'd slowly lean in, and you'd close the gap, our mouths moving against one another like the only oxygen left in the universe was in each others lungs-"

"I can't take it off-"

"I know," you say softly, "I'm not asking you to, I'm just being honest; this is the point where we'd kiss, and as we kissed with that burning intensity of a dying star-"

"You should write poetry."

"Shh," your lips twitch up, "your fingers would slide between my legs, and you'd show me just how good an engineer is with their hands-" your breath shakes as you feel his free hand touch the inside of your left thigh. 

"Shh," he breathes, "my turn." You nod slowly, one of your hands moving to hold his shoulder as he runs his fingers over your folds, you swallow hard and press yourself close to him, your chest against his as you nuzzle into the crook of his neck just below the spikes, his fingers spread you and your eyes squeeze shut, you feel one of his fingers draw a line slowly across your clit. 

You suck a harsh breath in through your nose, deeply inhaling the scent of cheap aftershave, cigarettes, engine oil, and the lingering scents of black coffee, alcohol, and weed. He doesn't smell great by any standards but there's something intoxicating about it, something that's drawing you in, you feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole - you're just clinging on for the ride and with Wrench you  _ know  _ it's gonna be wild.

His fingers are more talented than you anticipated, starting slowly, teasing you until you're whimpering and begging for more, then he backs away, pushes them inside you, curves them towards your pubic bone and starts his search. 

It doesn't take long for your fingers to fist in the front of his hoodie, your breath catching as he locates the correct spot. "There it is," he breathes, rocking his fingers for a moment before beginning his torturously slow stroking.

You whimper, pushing yourself closer to him, your face buried against his neck, "fuck, Wrench," you swallow back a moan and start shoving your jeans down further, desperately trying to get them down your thighs. 

He chuckles, sliding his fingers back out so he can grab your hips and spin you, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you against him, lifting you off the ground to sit you on the bench. He pauses to tuck himself away and resituate his clothes before he works on tugging your jeans further down, he pushes your thighs apart, "this better?"

"Yes," he shows you double carets as his fingers find your clit again, stroking slowly until you whimper and say, "Wrench,  _ please _ ?"

"Try again."

"Please let me come?" you breathe, "fuck- Wrench, please, I need to come - please-" his fingers speed up and within seconds your hands are fisted in his hoodie, fingers grabbing at his shoulder blades, your breath coming in hard, fast pants. "Oh god- fuck-  _ Wrench _ !"

"That's it," he breathes, fingers on his free hand tracing your spine, a synthesized chuckle slips through the mask, "come for me," your climax hits within seconds, back arching, head falling back, jaw slack as your breath shakes, moans spilling from your lips with abandon. 

"You're so fucking good," he breathes, "fuck - just doing what you're told like that, such a good girl." You groan, hips jerking violently against his fingers as you ride out your orgasm before your body slumps forwards into his arms. He brushes a loose strand of hair behind your ear, your hands gripping at his forearms as you gasp for breath, chest rising and falling quickly. 

You force yourself upright so you can look at his masked face, "you're better at that than I thought you were gonna be," you blurt, his visor displays double carets and your lips twitch up, your breathing slowly returning to normal. He lets you down from the bench as soon as you're sure you can stand without collapsing and you tug your clothes back into a less disheveled appearance, along with fixing your hair.

"So," you smile, glancing over at where he's standing sheepishly, "did I grab the right part?"

He lets out a raucous laugh, "yes, you absolutely did."

"Did I give you the best birthday present you've ever gotten in your entire life?" you ask as your smile turns smug.

"Marcus got me a  _ Star Trek: The Original Series _ box set that's signed by William Shatner," he shrugs, "that's kinda-" you frown, "the blowjob was definitely the next best! I swear!" Your frown turns to a pout, "Y/N, come on! It's William Shatner!"

"Literally every other Star Trek actor is better than  _ Shatner _ ," you insist, "in case you haven't noticed William Shatner is kind of a douche." 

"Fine," he blurts, "fine, you win - he  _ is  _ a douche - also, I really want to do this again sometime so-"

"Really?" you interrupt, lips twitching up.

"Yes?" He flashes you question marks, "if you want to, I mean," he pauses then asks, "so, um... when's your birthday?" 


End file.
